1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring control service provided through an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing information monitoring control, and to an associated apparatus and an associated monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device such as a multifunctional mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) can be very helpful to an end user, and more particularly, can be utilized for viewing web pages when needed. According to the related art, a browser can be triggered to run on the conventional portable electronic device for the purpose of viewing web pages. Some problems may occur when such a browser is utilized. For example, in a situation where multiple programs are running on the conventional portable electronic device, the additional loading due to the browser may cause the conventional portable electronic device to operate abnormally since the hardware resources of the conventional portable electronic device are typically limited. In another example, in a situation where the end user is utilizing a specific program to do something and still cares about the latest status of a topic, the end user may be forced to switch between the browser and the specific program since the size of the screen implemented within the conventional portable electronic device is limited. As the related art does not serve the end user well, a novel method is required for providing a monitoring control service through an electronic device.